Las alturas no son tan malas
by Arualle
Summary: El verano antes de que estalle la guerra y después de borrar los recuerdos a sus padres, Hermione está en La Madriguera junto a Ron y el resto de su familia. Un día, el pelirrojo le enseña que las alturas no son tan malas y que ambos tienen algo por lo que luchar.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que va a ser narrado a continuación me pertenece, ni tampoco saco ningún provecho gracias a ello. Pertenece a JK Rowling y a su maravillosa imaginación. Aunque sí me pertenece la situación que viven estos personajes.

* * *

**Las alturas no son tan malas.**

_Crecer sin que la altura me haga perder de vista lo importante. Y lo importante, es la vida._

**Jorge Bucay**

"_Está oscuro, las nubes impiden que el sol caliente con sus rayos. Oigo la voz de mi madre llamándome desde el piso de abajo, pero no puedo parar de mirar el periódico. Según _El profeta_ durante las últimas semanas ha habido más asesinatos de muggles inocentes. Me tiemblan las manos y un sordo dolor comienza a asentarse lentamente en mi pecho, como si necesitara algún otro recordatorio de todo lo que estoy viviendo. De todo lo que he tenido que pasar y de lo que aún queda por venir. He tomado una decisión, algo irrevocable, pero eso no impide que las lágrimas empiecen a agolparse en las esquinas de mis ojos y el periódico se vuelva borroso. Mi madre vuelve a llamarme para tomar el té. Después de unos minutos y de haber guardado lo último que necesitaré, bajo con cuidado las escaleras intentando no delatar mi presencia y observo a mis padres. Ambos están sentados juntos, uno al lado del otro, en el sofá del comedor. Observan lo que parece un álbum de fotos y el nudo de mi pecho se hace más grande. La mano sigue temblando cuando levanto la varita hacia ellos y susurro esas palabras que sé que les ahorraran sufrimientos innecesarios."_

Me desperté de golpe, por un momento olvidando la pesadilla que se repetía constantemente todas las noches y creyendo que seguía en casa, que mi madre abriría la puerta y me diría que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Pero suspiré al darme cuenta que no era así. Estaba en la Madriguera, en la habitación de Ginny, esperando a que llegara el día en el que iríamos a por Harry.

Unos pocos rayos de sol entraban por la pequeña ventana, el suficiente para hacerme levantar un brazo y taparme los ojos con él. No quería despertarme, quería quedarme en aquella habitación y volver a dormir, fingir que este era un verano cualquiera, que regresaríamos a Hogwarts. No obstante, los gritos de la señora Weasley reprendiendo a los gemelos me hizo darme cuenta que no podía eludirlo todo, aunque fuera sólo por un día. Así que me quité las sábanas a patadas y me levanté despacio, haciendo tiempo a que Ginny volviera a la habitación después de ducharse. Al ver que no regresaba, cogí las cosas necesarias y me encaminé al cuarto de baño. Quince minutos después bajaba a la cocina para ayudar a la señora Weasley o a cualquiera que necesitara algo; cualquier cosa para mantenerme ocupada y no pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Buenos días, querida.

—Buenos días, señora Weasley. ¿Necesita ayuda?

—No te preocupes.

—De acuerdo —dije intentando sonreír.

Me senté junto a Ginny y Fred, esperamos a que bajara el resto de la familia y comenzamos a desayunar. Sabía que Ron me estaba mirando, podía sentir sus ojos sobre mi persona, pero no me atrevía a mirarle. Podía tener la capacidad emocional de un ladrillo, pero era observador y hoy no me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para esconderle lo que estaba sintiendo. Así que permanecí con la mirada clavada en mi desayuno hasta que todo el mundo terminó y comenzó a dispersarse. Después, lentamente, apuré el vaso de zumo y lo coloqué junto a los demás objetos que en ese momento se estaban limpiando gracias a la magia de la señora Weasley.

Podía oír a los gemelos —que habían vuelto a casa ahora que las cosas empezaban a tornarse oscuras— en su habitación, seguramente patentando algún nuevo artilugio que haría las delicias de más de un adolescente. Ron había desaparecido escaleras arriba en cuanto terminó su desayuno y unos segundos después, Ginny le había seguido, pero no podía escucharlos. Dándome por vencida y aún sabiendo que no podría quitarme de la cabeza todo lo sucedido hasta ahora y todo lo que aún quedaba por llegar, me encogí de hombros y me encaminé a la habitación que compartía con la menor de los Weasley para recoger un libro que había comenzado hacía relativamente poco y que al menos, me permitiría aparentar mientras leía en el jardín.

Media hora después seguía releyendo el principio del primer párrafo por decimotercera vez mientras mi mente se empeñaba en seguir buscando una solución a cómo ayudar a Harry. Si queríamos ir tras los horrocruxes —y eso es lo que queríamos—, debíamos encontrarlos primero; pero a ninguno se nos había ocurrido una manera de localizarlos. Así cómo tampoco conocíamos una solución para cómo destruirlos. No sabíamos cómo lo había hecho Dumbledore la última vez, pero tampoco podíamos preguntarle. Me froté los ojos con cansancio y aparté la vista de las palabras para darme un respiro. Fue entonces cuando noté que Ron estaba de pie, a mi lado, y me sorprendió que no hubiera advertido su presencia; como siempre ocurría.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? —preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

—Estaba leyendo —le enseñé el libro demostrándole que era verdad.

—Llevas leyendo la misma página desde que estoy aquí.

—Ah, bueno.

Aparté mi mirada de sus ojos azules y la centré en la portada del libro que había estado leyendo. Sonreí un poco al recordar como Ron, a su manera, siempre había cuidado de mí, y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo. A pesar de no haber comenzado con buen pie nuestra amistad, desde el ataque del trol había estado velando por mi seguridad en cada momento y eso, de alguna forma, debía agradecérselo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —tal vez contesté demasiado pronto y con demasiada confianza porque, por la cara que puso Ronald, me di cuenta que no me había creído.

—Hermione.

No le contesté. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué todas las noches soñaba con mis padres? ¿Qué me preocupaba que todo esto saliera mal y llegara a perderle? ¿Qué me sentía culpable por preocuparme más por él que por Harry? No podía contarle todo eso, porque decírselo conllevaría confesarle también mis sentimientos y me consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente como para no meterme de lleno en el sufrimiento; sobre todo con la guerra llamando a nuestras puertas.

—Hermione, mírame.

Mantuve mi mirada en el libro por unos segundos más y finalmente la clavé en sus ojos azules. Tenía el ceño fruncido y en el brillo de sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación. Intenté sonreír para apartar aquel sentimiento de allí, pero supongo que terminé esbozando una mueca porque el ceño se acentuó y la preocupación se asentó permanentemente en aquel brillo. Me moría de ganas por pasar el índice entre sus cejas y aligerar ese ceño fruncido. No obstante, me contuve.

—¿Qué ocurre? —insistió.

—Nada, de verdad.

—Puedes contármelo. Puede que no sea bueno interpretando los sentimientos, pero no cuando se trata de ti.

Entonces sí sonreí al ver que se seguía acordando de lo que había dicho. Me mordí el labio inferior en un acto reflejo y me encogí de hombros mientras decía:

—Solamente estoy preocupada.

—Todo va a salir bien, lo sé.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y de repente, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una grandiosa idea de la nada, se levantó de un salto y me tendió una mano. Le miré interrogante y él rió.

—Siempre con preguntas.

Sonreí y asentí. Agitó la mano instándome a cogérsela y así lo hice. Con un ligero tirón de la mano me puso de pie y quedé a centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Espera aquí —dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Segundos después volvió llevando una escoba en la mano. Me tensé solo de verla. Nunca había entendido mi miedo a las alturas y creo que jamás lo entendería. Pero era un hecho que prefería tener los pies en tierra, a pesar de haber podido comprobar cientos de veces lo felices que parecían tanto Ron como Harry cuando estaban subidos a una escoba.

—Ni lo sueñes —le dije.

—Vamos, Hermione. Las alturas no son tan malas.

—Sí, lo son.

Volvió a reír y de nuevo me tendió una mano. Me resistí durante unos minutos pero al final, como casi siempre en relación a aquel pelirrojo, terminé rindiéndome y aceptando la mano que me seguía ofreciendo.

—Como pase algo la culpa será solamente tuya.

—Acepto la responsabilidad.

Me hizo sentarme delante de él y fue instantáneo. Sentí su pecho contra mi espalda cuando se inclinó para colocar las manos sobre el palo de la escoba, y me relajé —todo lo que podía llegar a relajarme en esa situación—. Cerré los ojos con fuerza en cuanto sentí que comenzábamos a elevarnos y me aferré más fuerte al palo como si fuera el milagro más maravilloso del mundo.

—Abre los ojos, Hermione —dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

Le hice caso y lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos. El paisaje que vi me dejó sin aliento. El sol estaba arriba, anunciando el medio día, y su luz se reflejaba en el estanque de agua verde que daba cobijo a las ranas. A lo lejos se podía ver lo que, con el tiempo, sabría que correspondía a la casa de los Lovegood. Era realmente hermoso y no pude evitar maravillarme.

—Es precioso.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

Me giré un poco y le sonreí. No había olvidado todos los pensamientos que habían estado rondando por mi cabeza antes pero, al menos, los pude apartar el tiempo suficiente para darme un respiro. A veces, simplemente se necesitaba eso: disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas.

—¿Quieres dirigirla?

—Mejor que no. Voy a pecar de sensata.

Se rió y sentí su pecho vibrar tras de mí. Eso me hizo sonreír también. Volvió a aferrar el mango con fuerza y dimos unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de su casa antes de volver al mismo punto de antes y descender lentamente. Aún así, perdí pie al bajar de la escoba y trastabillé unos cuantos pasos hasta que él me sujetó por el brazo. Nos habíamos quedado a escasos centímetros de nuevo y esta vez levanté la vista. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y provocaron que se me secara la boca de golpe. Se acercó un poco más y simplemente pronunció mi nombre:

—Hermione.

No sabía qué iba a pasar y tampoco sabía si quería descubrirlo, así que posé una mano en su pecho y me aparté lentamente para no herir sus sentimientos a la vez que clavaba mi mirada en mis zapatos. No me atrevía a decir esas palabras en voz alta así que, aprovechando que aún estábamos lo bastante cerca, las susurré:

—No sé qué va a pasar con todo esto. No sé si llegaremos vivos al próximo mes o si tendremos éxito en nuestra búsqueda. O sí, aunque la tengamos, podremos vencer a Voldemort. No lo sé. Sólo sé que no quiero que esto sea impulsado por el temor al qué pasará. Así que esperemos. Hasta después de la guerra.

—Pero… —antes de que pudiera hablar continué.

—Al menos, así, ambos tendremos un motivo por el que luchar.

Al comprender mis palabras asintió y se quedó en el jardín, sujetando la escoba, mientras yo me adentraba en la casa. No estaba segura de haber hecho bien al decir aquellas palabras, para las sentía; las sentía de verdad. Así que apreté el libro contra mi pecho y me concentré en pensar que ahora tenía una razón por la cual luchar.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_No tengo mucho que decir. Simplemente espero que os haya gustado. Este oneshot se lo debía a una gran persona a la que exploto un poco con mis historias. Ella es mi beta personal y me pidió esta historia el año pasado. Así que **LainaM**, aquí la tienes. Uno de las tantas historias que me pediste y que pienso escribir. _

_De verdad, espero que os guste porque hacía tiempo que no subía nada a Fanfiction y me alegra que la primera historia que suba sea esta. Así que espero vuestras críticas, vuestros comentarios, vuestros tomates o vuestros aplausos. Lo que queráis. _

_Un beso, _

**_Arualle. _**


End file.
